As Thick as Thieves
by RockChicBella
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friend, but will secrets and scandals keep these two as thick as thieves? (Tanya and Edward are dating otherwise normal pairings) Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight... **

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella POV**

Edward ran threw the forest.

"Edward wait up!"

"Bella you should know that I wouldn't slow down for you" My best friend replied. Edward and I had been friends since 1st grade, when he and I where made to sit together.

"That's not fair!" I shot back. Edward stopped and came back to me smiling like an idiot.

"I won"

"You always win Edward"

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch! 4:30"

"Crap I have to see Tanya!" Tanya was Edward's girlfriend, she was always mean to me, I didn't like her, but I tried for Edward. "Bella! You should come with us and hang out."

"Edward... I don't know... Tanya and I aren't exactly friends"

"Bella... Is there something your not telling me?"

"NO! Of course not! Edward your my best friend! Your more than a brother to me."

"Bella, I want you to have this..." Edward pulled a box out of his pocket. "It was my mother's... You know Elizabeth Masen's" I opened the box to reveal a silver locket, detailed on one side then on the other '_love forever' _was inscribed.

"Edward..."

"I wanted to give it to someone I trusted, and I trust you... Of course the love forever bit is in different connotations..." I looked at him.

"Could you help me put it on?"

"Sure!" He came behind me and I lifted my hair up and he did the locket up.

"It's so pretty Edward!" I looked up at him and hugged him.

"The picture inside is of us, Esme took it when we were small" With shaking hands I gently opened it. I remembered the day the picture was taken:

"_Bella! I can't find you!" I giggled behind the trees. I stepped out and Edward was crying._

"_EDWARD!" I ran forward and hugged him _

" _Bella! I thought I would never see you again" Edward sniffed_

"_I'm here now!" I hugged him and Esme came out to see why Edward was crying. _

"Funny how I thought I would never have a friend like you" I smiled, I was happiest with Edward.

"Didn't you say you had to see Tanya..."

"Damn it! See you soon Bells! Call me if they...!"

"I will" I said looking down, Edward ran off and I walked back to the house.

It was quiet when I got home, I closed the door and took off my converse and jacket.

"Bella, your father is a monster **(I'm listening to Monster by Lady Gaga) **I'm leaving!"

"Mom! Where's dad?"

"He left as well!"

"So your just going to run off and forget about your daughter, where you going this time!"

"Bella you know that's not true! I love you dearly and so does your father"

"Fine you go!"

"Bella-"

"Save it!" I stormed upstairs and I heard the front door open and closed, Charlie's boots paced around. Then I heard mumbling, my parents talking.

"I HATE YOU!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR BELLA I WOULD HAVE LEFT YEARS AGO!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO KNOW" I heard a vase being thrown, followed by the swash-ie noise of water.

"CHARLIE YOU ARE TREADING A THIIN LINE HERE!"

"HAVEN'T I ALWAYS SINCE WE MARRIED!"

"I'M GOING!"

"THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS YOU BITCH!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A BITCH!" Renee screamed, I received a text from Edward, **Tanya gone! **I called Edward then, he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"I HATE YOU CHARLIE!" Renee shrieked

"They've started again..." Edward said, I started to cry and Edward heard. "Shh Bella, I'm coming hang tight shhh." The door opened and slammed shut twice in a row. "They've left haven't they"

"Yes" I squeaked.

"Are you going to eat tonight"

"No" I said truthfully.

"I'm coming to get you" I knew there was no point in protesting, I heard Edward get into his car.

"Come soon..." I said almost inaudible.

"See you in 5" Edward hung up and I got my things together for the night. I went downstairs and looked at the damage. There was a knock on my door and I knew it was Edward. I swiftly opened the door grabbing my rucksack.

"Bella-"

"Edward" My voice broke on the end, Edward pulled me into a hug. I started to cry, I tried to pull away so I didn't wreck his shirt, but Edward kept me pressed into his chest.

"Shh, Bella, you will always have a home with us, come on" He pulled me out of my house and into the car, he put the seatbelt around me and closed the door and got in. "We'll be home soon shh" Edward hummed the song he wrote for Esme.

When we got to Edward's house Esme was in the front room. Edward scooped me up out the car and carried me into the house and sat me on the sofa.

"Bella, honey" Esme said stroking my hair, Edward held my hand.

"Bella, are you hungry or thirsty?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "Are you tired?" I nodded, surprised. Edward lead me upstairs, I was about to go into the guest bedroom. "Carlisle and Esme think it would be better if you slept in my room tonight Bella, is that okay?" I nodded and followed Edward to his room.

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's **

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

Bella walked into my room. She went into my closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow numbly.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready to sleep..." She replied quietly

"Are cold?"

"No, but I'll get cold later." She looked at me blankly.

"Bella, you think your sleeping on the couch! Oh Bella! Your so funny, no your sleeping on my bed, I would never make you sleep on the couch"

"Oh... Where will you sleep"

"Dunno, I'll give you privacy to change" I walked out the room as Bella muttered her thanks. I went downstairs to my piano and started to sort out my music. I put Tanya's song in a folder. It was bad, I didn't spend much time on it, I mostly spend time on Bella's lullaby, I've spent months on it, Bella doesn't know about it.

"Edward!" Alice, my sister for all intensive purposes called.

"Yes Ali"

"Bella is in your room changing!" She said pointing up to my room.

"So..."

"_SO..._ Need I remind you that she is my best friend as well and I don't think she wants to have sex with you Edward!"

"We're not hooking up Alice..."

"Then why is she changing in your room!"

"Her parents are fighting again and just left"

"Why isn't she in the guest room!"

"Calm down Alice, Esme and Carlisle think she needs comfort"

"Then why doesn't she stay with me?"

"In case you haven't noticed you and Jasper share a room Alice..."

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend... No their bond was stronger than that... Her mate... Again Jasper was adopted with his sister Rosalie. And Rose was with Emmett whom was adopted... We are all adopted, Esme can't have kids.

"Well... NO HOOKING UP!"

"Don't worry Ali, she's just my best friend."

"You two would make a great couple"

"Go upstairs Alice."

"Night" Alice danced away upstairs and I shook my head. I followed her and knocked on my bedroom door.

"Bella, can I come in?"

"Sure of course Edward!" Bella said quickly. I went in and sat on the foot of the bed.

"So..."

"So..."

"Your still wearing the locket" I said, surprised. She gently ran her finger across the lid.

"Its so pretty Edward... I don't want to lose it..."

"That's sweet"

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I'm going to eat... Otherwise I will pass out" Edward said as he got up, I sat where he was sitting a moment ago. Edward left the room as my phone buzzed, a sign that I was getting a text.

**Bella, EDWARD'S MINE TELL HIM YOUR PARENTS ARE HOME AND YOU SHOULD GO, Tanya. P.S. If you don't I will tell Edward you told me that you hate him.**

What do I do? Tanya's become more of a bitch than ever, but do I tell Edward? Amidst my worrying I slipped into sleep.

**Edward POV**

When I walked in Bella was asleep. I gently put her phone on the side and lifted her up and put her in the bed. I lay next to her on top of the covers, Bella rolled and rested her head on my chest. I fell asleep soon as well.

I was awoken at 3 by Bella.

"TANYA STOP! LET GO AAAGH!" Bella started screaming and thrashing. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella, shh I'm here, Bella it's Edward." I gently nudged her and she woke up startled.

"EDWARD! I thought..."

"No, I'm here I always will be. Now what was Tanya doing..."

"Umm..."

"Bella, tell me..."

"Fine, could you pass me my phone" I passed her phone and she turned it on then gave it to me.

**Bella, EDWARD'S MINE TELL HIM YOUR PARENTS ARE HOME AND YOU SHOULD GO, Tanya. P.S. If you don't I will tell Edward you told me that you hate him. **

I stared at the text then at Bella, who was crying.

"Tanya... Sent you this..." Bella nodded then scrolled up to show the other texts Tanya had sent her, all were offensive, and saying if she did something Tanya would do, or tell me something to make me mad at Bella. I looked at Bella who was still crying.

"Would it help if I left?" Bella whispered "I get it if you hate me..."

"ISABELLA SWAN DON'T YOU EVER THIINK THAT I HATE YOU!"

"Your mad" She said almost inaudibly

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me" I said a bit more quietly.

"Sorry... I just..." She looked down.

"Didn't want Tanya to say..." Bella nodded. "Do you want to sleep?" Bella just shook her head gracefully.

"Edward..." She winced at the sound of her voice, or maybe her throat hurt.

"Bella, I will NEVER let anyone hurt you, that locket, will be your shield, when ever you wear it think of me..." Bella nodded, but I didn't think she was going to go to sleep. I went into my bedside drawer and pulled out my sleeping pills and went to the bathroom, filling a glass with water and dropping the tablets in.

"Bella, drink this" I handed her the cup and she drank it.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It will help you sleep." She nodded.

"Love you Edward." She fell asleep and I lay back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... And I hate myself everyday because of it (Look Pitch Perfect quote... Sort of...)**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Went I woke up I was pressed against Edward's chest. His face was smooth in sleep, he stirred slightly and I tried to pull away, but he kept me pressed to him.

"Bell, I know your awake." He sighed.

"Eddddddy!"

"Bellsibuv"

"Cedric."

"Joan"

"Eric!"

"What movies that?"

"Cosmoplisis"

"Well... You've watched that?"

"Yeah." He pushed himself up to look at me. "I won"

"Don't think so sure Marylou"

"Georges, you surprise me"

"Bel-Ami... Good one Allison Alis Mallory"

"That's a really confusing movie you know Jacob." Edward flinched... Jacob Black and he were enemies from the sandpit. "Water for Elephants." He relaxed slightly.

"You win Em."

"One summer I work at a theme park!" I said, Edward laughed.

"What movie do you want to watch today Miss Swan?"

"Cosmoplisis... Harry Potter... Skyfall... Avengers Assemble... Thor!"

"That's a lot of movies"

"Pick one."

"Cosmop or Thor." His stomach growled and Esme called for breakfast. We went downstairs and Alice looked at us. Bloody Pixie. I sat down and a bowl of fruit materialised in front of me.

"Bella," Carlisle looked at me, "Could I talk to you after breakfast?" I glanced at Edward, everyone at the table was looking at me worriedly.

"Sure." Edward signed a breath of relief beside me and I looked at him, everyone was suddenly much to focused on their food, or in Alices case my clothes.

"Bella I don't understand why you like flannel." She complained.

"Because I like it."

"But you should wear Dior or something."

"Not all of us can afford that kind of stuff Ali"

"I would buy it for you"

"I don't want that designer stuff, flannel and jeans are good." Edward giggled like a Directioner meeting Harry Styles. I looked at him.

"Tanya just said 'Bella and I are like bff's Ed.' Right after I asked her 'Are you and Bella getting on well?'"

"Honestly Edward." Alice and I said in unison.

"She's coming over at 12, Bells I have a plan." Oh no.

**Edward POV**

"Alice, Jasper stand there, Rose, Emmett here okay when Tanya comes in start making out." I said everyone was in position, except Bella, who was talking to Carlisle. He was worried that she wasn't eating enough, I can't blame him I mean that kid was like a twig... or a chopstick... Bella walked downstairs and walked over to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" Her brown eyes looked up at me and my legs went weak.

"You still in for the plan?"

"Kissing Edward Cullen! Why would I ever drop out!"

"Oh I don't know... I get to kiss Bella Swan..." I rolled my eyes. I heard Tanya's car crunch up the gravel on the driveway, it stopped outside the house.

"Edward..." Bella said in her most seductive voice, which was amazingly seductive.

"Shhh," I flipped a strand of her hair from her face, my back to the door, as Tanya came in, I leaned in as she did. "I love you" Our lips met as Tanya came round us, both our eyes were closed. I pushed Bella against the wall, just as the plan said, she wrapped her leg around my waist her hand in my hair.

"EDWARD?" Tanya questioned, I drew away from Bella slowly and looked down at her.

"Never lie to me." I said venom leaking into my voice.

"What do you mean?" Fake innocence in her voice.

"Bella is more than just a... What was it you said..." I pulled out Bella's phone and went to the text I was looking for. "a piece of trash... And Bells come here." I beckoned her forward, she scurried over and stood next to me. "Tell Tanya what I told you"

"I will _never _trust her again." Tanya walked towards Bella slowly until she was right in front of her.

"Good, have fun dieing alone." She turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Oh Tanya... We're NEVER EVER GETTTING BACK TOGETHER!" I shouted she drove away. "Bella?"

"Edward... Cullen is single... Can we watch Thor now?"

"Oh Bella"

"That was a pretty good kiss"

"MTV award worthy" I said sarcasm in my voice. "The leg thing was a nice addition"

"Yeah well..."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Ummm..." She blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"How'd you like to watch Thor?" I lifted her face with my hand. She nodded and I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Like Stephanie Meyers cool... And she owns Twilight... And I just like adding to it because I am in love with a fictional character... And I'm cool with it... **

**Chapter dedicated to Kristen Stewart for her awesomeness and dedication to the Twilight Saga so erm onwards I guess... **

**Chapter 4 (YAY) **

**Bella POV **

"That was good." I said once Edward took the DVD out.

"Yeah." Edward came over and sat next to me.

"Shit I have to get home"

"Want help."

"Nope I can handle it."

"Bella"

"Edward."

"Isabella."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Yes"

"I can handle this"

"Just let me come over tonight"

"Fine." I picked up my stuff and said my goodbyes and drove home.

When I got home I wanted to runaway, hide in the forest. Broken vase littered the floor, stains where on the carpet where water was spilt, knives and forks were thrown carelessly on the floor and _every _picture of my parents wedding day was thrown across the room. It was going to be a long day.

Halfway through my cleaning the phone rang, a shrill in the silent house.

"Hello?" I said

"Bella?" Edward said.

"Edward!"

"Hey listen my parents said you can stay at ours till your folks come back."

"That would be great! I just have to finish cleaning."

"I'm outside your house." And as sure as eggs are eggs, Edward's Volvo was park outside the house.

"Come in!" I almost screamed. Edward chuckled and got out of his car after he hung up and walked towards the house.

I pulled the door out of my way and hugged him. It was strange, like I was in pain and it had suddenly eased. Edward sighed.

**Edward POV**

BELLA! My mind was screaming at me to do something manly or awesome, but I came up blank.

"Edward" She sobbed, my angel... _My _angel, what's wrong with me.

"Bells its okay I'm here."

"They've left haven't they"

"I'm sorry Bella, Esme got a text from Renee, she's going to Florida with Phil." She just nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" She said pulling away and looking up at me.

"Sure whatever you want"

"Why did you give me the locket?"

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!

"Because you're my best friend" YOU FUCKING IDIOT EDWARD

"Edward... I want you to have this." She ran upstairs, only tripping once, (a feat for her) and ran back down. "Its nothing big, but I know you miss your parents and before they died in their will the wrote to give this to you when there was no hope..." PARENTS? BELLA... "Esme thought that I should be the one to look after it and give it to you when I thought it was the right time..." OKAY... She brought her hands from behind her back, a book lay in her palms.

I took it slowly and she said something I didn't hear. She lead me to the table and I opened the book.

_20th August 1999 _

_Edward, _

_If your reading this book it means that we have died and your upset. Baby it will be okay, Mommy loves you, Daddy loves you, Edward be safe, be strong. At the moment the world seems like a cruel, harsh world for you, but soon, so soon it will become clear, in my will I told whoever takes you in to give this to someone close to you and give it to you when they felt the time was right. I hope they have respected my wishes. This book is a diary and scrapbook of everyday I spent with you, written by myself and your father. It will include life lessons as well. _

_We love you so much Edward Bear, we are so proud of you baby, have a good life, _

_Momma Bear and Dadda Bear. _

My parents wrote this book for me.

"Bella... They wrote it for me."

"I never read anything Edward, I promise."

"I don't care. Bella I miss them" I started to cry and Bella was at my side.

"Don't cry Edward, you have Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Em and Rose. It will be okay. And they are always with you."

"You forgot the most important person.."

"Who?"

"You"

"Thanks Edward" She looked down at her hands trying to hide her blush.

"Why did you never read it?"

"Its from your parents, its nothing to do with me, its yours Edward."

"Thank you Bella, I really mean it, for everything you have done for me, I'm sorry I didn't stop Tanya sooner, and I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you when your parents fought."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, your not my social worker, your my friend, okay? Don't feel guilty, you deserve a life beyond me."

"You are my life."

"And so is Kristen Stewart... I saw that poster for Adventureland..."

"She looks like you... Kinda..."

"Yeah apart from the fact that she is utterly amazingly beautiful and successful and I'm meh" She did the cutest face ever, I put her face between my hands.

"Don't underestimate yourself, all the boys in Forks wants you to be in bed with them."

"Yeah right" She mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Should we go to mine?"

"I will drove."

"Oh no you are not driving my Volvo." No one drives my Volvo, not even Bella

"You love that car like it was your child."

"It is"

"Okay TO MUCH INFORMATION! YOU DRIVE YOUR 'CHILD'"

"Good." I smiled and picked up my book and marched towards the car. Bella followed mumbling something about beds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, or any movie, book or TV show mentioned. **

**Chapter dedicated to my friend M who cooks food! **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"Bella honey!" Esme said when Edward and I walked in, She pulled me into a tight hug.

"BELLI!" Emmett shouted, he pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Eddy what ya got there?" He said going over to Edward looking at his book, so lovely of his parents to do that. Three sets of eyes looked intently at me. Esme, Emmett and Edward.

"Edward... Seemed upset today, more than he ever has and he missed his parents... So I thought good time to give to him."

"That's so sweet Bella, I'm glad I gave it to you." Esme said kindly.

"What's in it?" Emmett asked

"Its a book Edward's parents wrote to him before they died telling him about his baby days with pictures." Esme explained

"Then why did you give it to Bella"

"I won't take offence by that" I said.

"Bella is very close to Edward and she knows him better than most of us"

"But I'm his brother"

"And Bella's his sister"

"No she's more that that!" Edward said speaking for the first time.

"YOU'RE DATING!" Emmett shouted

"NO NO NO" Edward and I shouted back in unison.

"We are going upstairs" Edward announced. We went upstairs and Edward gently put the book on his desk. I sat on his bed, when he walked over he flicked hand up, signalling I was to stand, I stood and he sat where I was sitting and pulled my waist down so I was sitting on his lap.

"Bell I think you have known for a while, and I think you feel the same way... Isabella Swan I promise to love you forever, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N Short chapter but I wanted a cliffy. So Edward's asked Bella, review and I will update quickly! **

**RockChicAthena544 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter dedicated to converse.**

**Warning: Sex reference in chapter, I will put * when it starts and ends**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"_Isabella Swan I promise to love you forever, will you be my girlfriend?" _I sat there sitting staring at him, say yes Bella.

"Yes" I said quietly. I looked into Edward's emerald eyes, jewels on his pale skin, I looked at his lips, the perfect colour, I yearned to kiss them. "I love you"

"I love you too Bella." He leaned towards my lips slowly, I pushed my lips towards his. This kiss was better than any kiss I had ever had, his sweet breath, his hand on my waist, his tongue licking my lip. *****He leaned backwards and lay on his back, I was lieing on top. He spun around so I was lieing on my back, he pulled away to breath and started kissing my neck.

"You want to?" He asked, I nodded, his hand on my collar bone, going down to the top button on my flannel shirt.*****

"EDWARD, BELLA DINNER!" Esme called. Way to ruin the moment.

"Oh Bella, one day" Edward chuckled and lay next to me. Edward, my boyfriend, I love him so much, I had liked him for a while, but now it felt like my soul was entwined with his.

"OI EDDY BELLA GOT YOUR BUTTS DOWN THESE STAIRS BEFORE I THROW A GRENADE AT YA!" Emmett shouted. Edward laughed and went downstairs, I trailed behind. "At last!" Emmett said, digging into his food.

I sat next to Edward at the table and started to eat my food.

"Bella, I'm so glad you would stay with us." Esme said

"Thanks Esme, it gets lonely in the house."

"Hey why doesn't Edward spend the night with you at your house." Carlisle suggested.

"Edward do you want to stay at mine tonight?"

"Sure of course"

"Before you go, Edward could I have a word?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward, he smiled politely at his adoptive father.

"Of course dad" We ate dinner with small talk about the weather.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, I know you're dating Bella." Carlisle said, we were in his office, he was sitting in his desk behind the desk, I stood in the corner.

"Carlisle-"

"I'm not saying don't... You know just be careful is all I'm saying, I have been putting the pill in her food for quite a while."

"Thanks dad."

"Bye Edward"

"Bye"

I jogged out to meet Bella stood by the Volvo, not before grabbing her lullaby, she had a piano at her house from when Charlie and Renee were first married.

"Hey" She said smoothly

"Hi, have you done something with your hair?"

"Yeah Edward I went to town in five minutes and dyed it blonde and came back" She said sarcastically.

"Seems different"

"Your different."

"I love you" I kissed her as she got into the car.

"I love you too Edward." I stopped outside her house. She got out and I followed her to the house.

"Hello?" She called to the vacant house.

"Yeah, ghosts, get away from my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"No I don't them to hurt my boyfriend!" She said and turned round to face me, her face lit up with a grin, she eyes looking up into mine with admiration. I stepped forward as she did, I put my hands on her hips, the light streamed through the blinds in dramatic lines, I slowly picked her up and sat her on the counter, so she was at eye level at me.

"I think I can handle them" I whispered.

"So can I"

"So stubborn."

"I know" She kissed me, forcing me to take a step back. The kiss was long, when we pulled apart I looked at her.

"We will tell my family next time you're round, I have something to show you." I pulled her off the counter and pulled er towards the piano. "Sit" I ordered, she sat next to me on the piano bench. I gently pressed the ivory key. I started to play her lullaby. The music flowed around us, Bella looked at my hands. When I looked at her a tear rolled down the cheek.

"Edward, that was beautiful"

"Thank you"

"When.."

"I've been working on it for a while"

"It's amazing"

"Its called Bella's Lullaby"

"Bella?"

"I used you as inspiration... I love you so much Bella, when I found out I loved you I vowed I would look after you everyday." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"No one has ever said that to me Edward."

"Bella... What time is it?"

"GET A WATCH!"

"Is it late?"

"Yup" she replied, checking her watch.

"We have school..."

"When did you become a nerd"

"A few centuries ago..."

"Seriously Edward, when did you start to care about school?"

"I feel loved" I said sarcastically

"Edward, don't be like that, you know I love you"

"Do I Bella? Because right now I feel very un-loved" Let's see how far I can push her. To my surprise Bella got up off the piano bench, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took off her shirt.

"EDWARD CULLEN DON'T YOU EVER THINK I DONT LOVE YOU!" She screamed at me, tear flowing freely down her face, I stood up and picked up her shirt.

"Sorry Bella, love." She still looked mad at me and snatched back her shirt and put it on quickly. "Am I forgiven?" She shook her head. "Please Bella" She turned around her arms crossed. "Bella I love you and I'm sorry so very sorry, if you don't forgive me now I will jump of a cliff."

"OKAY YOU'RE FORGIVEN!" She said quickly. "No suicide jumps please!"

"Don't worry Bella I will be here as long as you want me" Bella yawned hugely. "Come on, bed time" I scooped her up in my arm and carried her upstairs. "You get changed, I'll still be out here when you're done" She nodded and closed the door, I leaned against the wall, BELLA LOVED ME, BELLA LOVED ME, BELLA SWAN LOVED ME! Momma, if your listening, I love you and I have found a girl I truly love. Momma, I hope I don't do anything wrong. I miss you so very much, I just wish you could have met Bella.

"Edward!"

"Bella?"

"You can come in" I walked into the room and laid on the bed next to Bella. I hummed her lullaby and she feel asleep on my chest.

"Goodnight Momma bear, goodnight Dadda bear. Love you, and Bella." I whispered as I fell asleep with Bella.


End file.
